Naruto Gets a Mom
by china22096
Summary: Fasha a sayian warrior lands in the land of fire.  She decides to take Naruto in as her own and train him. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned especially a sayian one.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Gets A Mom

Disclamer: I do not own the Naruto series or the Dragon ball Z series they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Akira Toriyama. I do not profit from this story in any way shape or form and give credit to both these men and their teams for producing wonderful anime and manga.

Plot- Fasha a saiyan lands on narutos planet and takes him in. The shinobi world couldn't possibly be ready for it. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned especially a sayian one. In this story the demon foxes power is completely sealed away so no major healing powers also not much chakra think of a Naruto version of Lee only less crazy.

The night was dark as one Naruot Uzumaki was sitting atop the hokage mountain rain pouring overhead in torrents soaking the young boy. Naruto's mind was searching for answers amidst his tears he thought "Why do they hate me? Why?" He shouted to the heavens but no answer only the sound of the rain. He stood erect walking home covered in cuts and bruises the day hadn't been kind for him.

Flashback: He crept silently towards the festival ever so quietly and carefully. Naruto was making his way towards the festival held every year on his birthday a festival that he normally a voided for his own safety but his curiosity was to great. Unfortunately someone noticed him " So the demon boy decides to show its face?" Said one Kakashi Hatake. Naruto tried to run but was held firmly by the elder shinobi. "Let me go!" Naruto shouted in vain. "Oh no not tonight. You see my friends , he pointed behind him, have a little score to settle with you. Don't worry we won't kill you but you will feel pain like you have never felt before." They took Naruto to a back alleyway and proceeded to kick him and punch him and carve deep cuts into the boy not enough to kill him but enough to cause extreme pain. He left after they were done. They had gone at it for twenty minutes or so any longer and the shinobi would have been caught.

Flashback end

He came to his apartment only to find it was burned to the ground. It was too much for the eight year old boy. He fell to his knees tears again streaming down his face his voice choking. Nothing he had nothing anymore. "Hey kiddo you okay?" Said one Anko Mitrashi as she wrapped her arms around the frail boy in a attempt to confront him. Naruto said nothing but unleashed his torrent of emotions and fell to sleep.

Anko took the boy to see the hokage a frown on her face. She would never understand the villages hatred for the boy let alone the shinobis. He was no threat he could barely mold chakra much less perform any of the normal ninja techniques save for taijutsu. "Hokage sama" she said approaching the tower only to find the wise and aged leader awaiting her outside the tower. " Anko bring him in." She followed him up to his office and set Naruto into an adjacent room with a bed and closed the door. These two people were really Narutos only friends he saw anko as more of a sister than motherly figure and the hokage as an older brother of sorts. They discussed what had happened and came to the conclusion that Naruto would would move in with anko in the forrest of death. As anko prepared to take Naruto and walk out the door a loud crash and flash of light was seen off in the distance. The hokage removed his robes in battle attire as he and some other shinobi Anko included went towards the seen.

They found the source about five miles outside the village. A large crater with a strange round ball was at its center. "Surround the structure but do not go near till we can determine more!" Shouted the hokage to his shinobi. They had with them about thirty ninjas total and felt confident since they were all either anbu or Jounin. Suddenly the object opened and a woman appeared climbing out of the vessel. She stood five foot five and had short black hair and purple eyes. She was well muscled and athletic looking every ounce of her looked like she was built for activity. The female walked up the crater only to be surrounded by the group of shinobi. On closer inspection they noted she was not armed and had the look that she had recently been injured though she seemed to have healed somewhat. " Who are you and why are you here?" asked the hokage. The female quirked her eyebrow and pulled out a device which she stuck in her ear and handed one to the aged leader motioning for him to put it in his ear. He did so very cautiously. She asked " Can you understand me?" The third hokage nodded in the affirmative. He repeated his question and she answered " My name is Fasha. I come from the stars above from a different planet which was called Vegeta. It was destroyed by a tyrant named Frieza who we worked for acting as his low level soldiers. I was on a mission and some of his higher ups ambushed and killed them and left me for dead." The hokage looked grimly at her and then the strange object and back to her. " This is going to mean a lot of paperwork he thought." She took the device out of her ear and said " I can speak your language now the device works as not only a translator but also a tool to teach languages by directly analyzing the language and uploading it to my brain." The hokage ordered guards to be placed at the craft and the rest left for the hokage tower.

Four hours later-The hokage explained that all details that were discussed were SS class secret to the other shinobi. They nodded understanding having just reheard the tale but a much longer version. They knew if word got out about this that the village hidden in the leaves would be attacked due to the technology that Fasha had brought not much by her peoples standards but to the shinobi remarkable. Basic medicines and star charts along with special combat suits her people wore. The craft had been destroyed on the hokages orders and Fashas suggestion.

The other shinobi left the office leaving only Anko, Naruto, the hokage, and Fasha in the office. " So who's the kid?" Fasha asked Anko and the hokage. " The boy is an orphan who the people of the village hate not because he is a threat but because of the memories he brings to their minds." Sarutobi then related the tale of the nine tail fox and narutos status as a vessel and his treatment by the villagers. "What!" Fasha shouted " They did all that to a child? What the hell! Even I don't do that to kids when I fight." She said. Her temper rose and her power level rose revealing for the first time her power. Anko and Sarutobi paled. "Fasha please calm down. The villagers may hate him but…" he didn't get to finish as Fasha had slammed her fist right through his table destroying it. " No buts! I demand citizenship and status in your community as well as the boy." Anko spoke " You can't make demands like that. You may be stonger than us but just remember we outnumber you. Besides what would you want with Naruto?" Fasha smiled a evil little smile almost exactly like Anko does when she sheds someone's blood. " Simple. I'm going to raise him and train him to be a fighter." Sarutobi spoke up " He can't use chakra or any attacks so its unlikely that…" once again only to be cut off by Fasha " I don't care about your damn parlor tricks or what you call fighting. I will train him to fight with his own fists and legs. Energy attacks will be difficult to be sure but there are ways around that ways I seriously doubt your pathetic people have. Now do I get what I want or do I need to kill a quarter of your planets population." " All right. You can have what you want. However I would like Anko to stay with you as a precaution and to help you as well. Naruto is very attached to her and thinks of her as sister. She is also a formidable warrior." said sarutobi Anko paled knowing full well things were about to get complicated for her and her little brother. Fasha smiled tail whipping around. " Fine" she said after debating the issue. " You will be staying in a forest called the forest of death it is wild and overgrown and filled with wild beasts of various sorts many of which are very dangerous. Also I am giving you five years to train Naruto with Ankos help. He needs to know his history, trap making, as well as other techniques that Anko will aid you in teaching him. Also do not teach him what you call energy attacks until he becomes chunnin at least " Fasha smiled wide and broad " Forest of death huh sounds fun. Five years should be plenty of time to get the kid into gear. Energy attacks shouldn't be to bad either kid will have to use his wits and instincts to survive anyways along with his physical traits." Then Naruto woke up.

"Huh jiji whats going on? Anko, Sarutobi, and Fasha smiled at the boy. Anko spoke first " Gaki see that woman over there?" she said pointing to Fasha " Yeah" he answered back " Her names Fasha and she and I are going to train you to be a ninja. She also has decided to formally adopt you and be your mother." " I have a mom?" he thought as tears again filled his eyes he ran over to Fasha who bent down to pick the kid up and embraced him and said " Nice to see you to. Life has been hell for you I am sure but we are going to make sure you get some good times." She said as she patted and caressed his back with her tail. Naruto looked up and smiled a goofy kid smile just like kids get at Christmas. He looked behind him and saw the tail and said " You have a tail?" Fasha nodded unsure what he would think as Anko and the hokage had already learned about it. "That's awesome!" Everyone in the room had a good laugh. Anko, Fasha, and Naruto headed to the forest. The hokage looked out the window and thought heaven help us all.

End of chapter- Fashas power level in this story is about 3000. Remember she was a low class fighter. This is my first story don't be hating. Any suggestions are appreciated. Energy attacks and flying will be saved for later in the story as Naruto needs to learn his basics first. This is not going to be a godlike Naruto story. He is physically weak from not eating right and being naturally weak in this story and does not develop as quickly as others. In my story a hokage has a power level of roughly 300 and a jounin 130 chunin 80 and most genin are at 15 to thirty. Reason they are so high is the ninja world have been at war so often and they train constantly. Naruto has been in the ninja academy but is the dead last. His taijutsu is also abysmal. Fasha will continue to wear regular saiyan armor for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Gets A Mom

Disclamer: I do not own the Naruto series or the Dragon ball Z series they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Akira Toriyama. I do not profit from this story in any way shape or form and give credit to both these men and their teams for producing wonderful anime and manga.

Plot- Fasha a saiyan lands on narutos planet and takes him in. The shinobi world couldn't possibly be ready for it. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned especially a sayian one. In this story the demon foxes power is completely sealed away so no major healing powers also not much chakra think of a Naruto version of Lee only less crazy.

Response- I am surprised to say the least. I didn't expect anyone to add this story to their favorites. Thanks for your patience with my lack of writing skills.

Morning came as three figures approached training grounds 44 aka forest of death. Anko, Fasha, and Naruto had been up all night. Needless to say all were somewhat tired and a little worn out.

Fasha smiled as they approached and entered the forest. She saw enormous trees of towering heights. Animals and fauna adorned the forest floor. Tigers, bears, poisonous snakes, and plenty of other intimidating creatures noted their entry. They journeyed to the center of the forest a journey which took two hours on foot.

Anko was thinking of the events that had occurred. Needless to say she was uneasy to say the least. The normally confident and somewhat sadistic ninja was attempting to understand it all, trying to grasp the ramifications of Fasha and Naruto.

Fasha spoke up as they reached the tower "Looks like were here. Oh and Anko don't be so nervous around me. I'm not here to hurt Naruto or you. Just train him and be his mother and whip him into shape. "

Anko responded "Yep home sweet home for the next five years and I know it's just hard to go forward when you aren't sure how things will turn out you know?"

Fasha replied " Hell we never do just take it a day at a time. If life puts you down kick em where the sun don't shine and keep moving forward."

Anko smirked she really liked the ladies personality and thought "Maybe this won't be so bad after all."

They came to the structure and walked in Fasha went to go explore the compound.

She found that it was fairly Spartan in appearance but had everything they would need. Kitchen and bathing facilities along with a training area which was normally used for the chunin exams and plenty of empty rooms for guests. It would work just fine.

Naruto throughout the entire journey had been asleep having succumbed to it shortly after leaving the hokage tower. Fasha had held the boy head resting on her shoulder the whole journey. Little did Naruto know that his new mother while caring and loving towards her new son was also somewhat sadistic. She took pleasure in watching others suffer wether in combat or in training. She had trained several warriors in the past and although cordial towards them outside of training once it was time to get down to business she was a taskmaster if ever there was one.

Fasha laid Naruto on the ground of the training area and looked at what she had to work with. There were chinup bars, sandbags, several heavy bags and that was about it. The tower wasn't designed to be fancy when it came to training and Fasha was glad. The less they had the more they could do as too much equipment would simply draw Narutos attention away from training. As long as they had the basics Fasha was sure she and Anko could whip the boy into shape.

Anko came in to the training room and spoke.

"Fasha I'm going to prepare some food for all of us and then suggest we take a rest as well."

"Agreed." Replied Fasha.

They came to the kitchen and Anko prepared the meal. A stew made with rice, carrots, chunks of beef, noodles, and a variety of other vegetables which she was sure would be more than enough.

Naruto awoke to the smell. His eyes widened as he looked around.

"Wow! So big and nice. Where's my room, where's my room." He shouted with excitement bouncing up and down.

Anko laughed at his exuberance and Fasha smirked.

"Calm down gaki. Damn you'd think you had died and gone to heaven." Anko replied.

Naruto frowned slightly and sighed thinking she was angry. Fasha rolled her eyes and walked over to the boy. She sniffed realizing that Naruto needed a bath before anything else.

She spoke to Naruto "Son you need a bath badly."

Anko nodded in agreement.

Naruto gulped he hated baths with a passion almost as much as he hated shots. He smiled and made a run for it. Fasha appeared right in front of him with a frown. Naruto attempted to run another way but was cut off by Anko.

"Naruto we can do this the easy way or the hard way. You need a bath it's probably been days since you bathed. Not to mention you're covered in grime and blood." Said Fasha

"Heh heh. But kaa san I don't like taking baths all that much." Replied Naruto.

Fasha smiled an evil mother smile and spoke.

"I don't care. I'm your caretaker now. You do what I say because I know best and you don't and I say you need to bathe. Anko get the tub ready."

Anko left an evil smirk on her face as she readied the tub.

Naruto meanwhile had attempted to run. He didn't get far he was slow and weak making it all too easy for Fasha. She picked the boy up with her tail and held him in the air is arms confined snugly but no to tightly. Fasha ignored his pleas for mercy. Anko came up to them.

"Bath is almost ready naru-chan!" She said sweetly in an evil sister sort of way while pinching his cheek.

Anko went to the kitchen and put the stoves temperature too low to keep the stew warm. Meanwhile Fasha had undressed the boy and taken him to the bathroom Anko tried to follow but to no avail.

"I'll bathe him." Fasha stated in a tone that left no room for argument.

She continued to hold him with her tail and frowned seeing the boy's body. He was very skinny and the cuts and bruises remained on his small frame. Naruto continued his struggle for freedom dreading the water. Fasha proceeded to dumb Naruto in the tub and began to scrub all the while holding him with her tail. Naruto then made a grave mistake. He cursed and squirmed.

Fasha was not amused. She brought him up facing her. Naruto saw her eyes they were filled with annoyance and love.

"Naruto don't curse and be still or else. Do I make myself clear?" She asked in slightly annoyed voice.

Naruto was filled with dread. The dread all children have when they realize that their mother is angry. This was new to Naruto. He adapted and chose the smart road.

"Hai Kaa-san." He replied.

Fasha placed Naruto in the tub and began to scrub and scurb. It took her one hour to get the boy clean and afterwards she dressed his wounds which though not deep needed some care. She then proceeded to dry him off and give him a hug. Naruto smiled he enjoyed those hugs his Kaa-san gave but realized that his new mother would tolerate no disobedience.

Fasha took Naruto the eating area and they proceeded to eat. Fasha had twenty bowls of the stew, Naruto had eight. Anko had two and was done. She was amazed at the level of food those two could eat. She had to make four new batches of stew during it all.

Once finished with meal Fasha spoke up.

" Naruto before we begin training your body we need to let it recover. You need a proper and steady flow of food. In the meantime you're going to learn from Anko about this lands history, what shinobis actually do, and what fighting is really like and about. This will mainly be knowledge based but you will be expected to pay attention. Your smarts are just as important as anything else in combat. Since I am new I will be learning along with you to a certain extent. You will need to rest for about a month before we start your physical training."

Anko was surprised to say the least but it made since to her. The kid just didn't have any type of real health to even think about training and were they to try exercising his body it could possibly do more harm than good.

Naruot frowned and said "But Kaa-san! I want to be strong like you and Anko nee-chan. Why can't I….

Anko and Fasha cut him off.

"Gaki/Son."

Naruto sighed in defeat not wishing to provoke the two women who cared for him so much.

Fasha looked at Naruto an saw he determination and desire and smiled recalling when she was a child and wanted to run faster than she had strength. She look at Naruto directly and spoke.

"Listen Naruto your in no shape to train physically you may have the will and heart but you can't make your body do things it isn't capable of trying do so is stupid on a variety of levels."

Naruto nodded slightly understanding. He couldn't really run any distance without getting tired and he also was sick very often so rest did make some since.

Anko gave the boy a smirk while rubbing her hand on his head.

" Don't worry gaki. You will be plenty busy with other things just think of this as your first training."

The group rested for the rest of the day tomorrow they would head out to buy books and other essentials they would need to teach Naruto and get him a medical evaluation as well. So ended Naruto's first day with his new family. Little did he know just how much effort he would have to put forth to gain the strength he so desperately desired.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Gets A Mom

Disclamer: I do not own the Naruto series or the Dragon ball Z series they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Akira Toriyama. I do not profit from this story in any way shape or form and give credit to both these men and their teams for producing wonderful anime and manga.

Plot- Fasha a saiyan lands on Narutos planet and takes him in. The shinobi world couldn't possibly be ready for it. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned especially a sayian one. In this story the demon foxes power is completely sealed away so no major healing powers also not much chakra think of a Naruto version of Lee only less crazy.

Day came early for the group. Fasha was the first to rise and readied herself for the day. Anko woke Naruto up. They ate breakfeast and went towards the town. Due to Narutos weakened condition Anko carried him for most of the journey.

The group's main purpose was to obtain the materials that would be needed for Narutos training mainly books and weapons. Such items were not obtained at the civilian store but at a shinobi store as the civilians having access to such items was forbidden. They came near the hokage tower and went inside to obtain supplies.

As Anko obtained the supplies Fasha took Naruto to have his medical examine. They waited until the doctor came for them.

The doctor greeted Fasha saying " Hello Fasha-san I am Minyamoto Kenshin. I understand from the Sarutobi-san that you wished to have Naruto examined?"

"That is correct. I need a full evalutation as well as a time frame for when he will be ready for physical training my instincts say a month but I need to be fully sure of that." Replied Fasha.

The doctor took his time with Naruto taking blood samples and looking at the existing medical records that were had on the boy. What was found was not terrible but neither was it good.

"Well Fasha-san it will take some time to analyze his blood work but from what I can tell Naruto is in all right health for the most part. He does however to need to wait for around a month and a half before starting physical training. His main problem is a simple lack of proper nutrients. Make sure he eats plenty and obtains adequate rest and he should be ready then." Said Kenshin.

"Arigato Minyamoto-san. Would it be possible for me to obtain some basic medical texts?" She said.

"I don't think that would be a problem. I imagine you want a better idea about human anatomy and physiology correct? Asked the doctor.

"Yes. The information will be helpful in determining how hard I can push Naruto and to what extent I will need to hold back." Replied Fasha.

Naruto and Fasha proceeded to head towards the exit of the hokage tower Fasha having obtained the desired texts to meet with Anko. Unfortunately Naruto suddenly became very nervous and filled with fear. Fasha took notice of this due to Naurto trying to hide. She bent down next the boy to see what was amiss.

"Naruto whats wrong?" She asked

"Ka-san the ones who hurt me are in here." He replied pointing to Kakashi and three others.

" You're sure it was them?" Fasha asked.

"Hai"

Fasha approached the group of shinobi and faced Kakashi. Staring at him and asked " Naruto my son says you are responsible for hurting him. Did you?"

Kakashi replied in the one way he shouldn't " Whats it to you Bitch? So what if we did he had it coming to him. It was fun cutting him up and hearing his screams and we would due it again to if…" Kakashi was stopped before he even got to finish.

"So you are the ones who hurt my son wonderful." Fasha replied with a glint of furious anger in her eye. She then proceeded to punch Kakashi into the stone wall of the structure and approached the other three. They attempted to fight even though they had just plainly seen one of the villages best ninjas beaten by one punch. Fasha rushed them grabbing two by their throats and ran with them bashing their heads onto the wall of the tower. Their necks broken and skulls shattered she went for the last of the group. He threw a punch but Fasha intercepted and held his arm in place and then delivered a hammer fist across to the mans exposed ribs crushing his ribs. Having finished Fasha went back to Naruto who was stunned. His mother had just taken out four of the villages strongest shinobin Kakashi Hatake included and she did it with little effort.

"Mom that was amazing! How did you due that?"

Fasha just smiled and said "Well Naruto I fought with weaklings so it wasn't really that hard. You probably won't ever be as strong as me but remember the point of training isn't to be better than someone else it's to be as good as you can be. Fights aren't always won by the better fighter but by the smartest fighter however being both certainly helps."

Anko saw the whole engagement and spoke to Fasha after checking the four " Three dead and one an invalid. Fasha why did you get to have all the fun. If you had just told Hokage-sama he would have let me torture them."

Fasha smiled and thought this woman really is sadistic.

Sarutobi the aged Hokage had heard everything and came down from the upper levels only to find carnage and gore. He sighed he knew this was going to mean even more paperwork. He looked at Fasha and spoke.

"Fasha was it really necessary to kill three of them and leave Kakashi an invalid?"

"Was it really necessary for trained soldiers to torture a little boy?" She asked in reply.

The hokage could only sigh inwardly knowing she was right. Kakashi and the others had been good shinobi but had been abusing their power against others outside the shinobi forces as well. He had been intending to force the four into early retirement that day actually after learning what they had done to Naruto but knew that this outcome would serve as a warning to other would be trouble makers. He gave the group their leave.

As the group left Fasha and Anko discussed Narutos training schedule and what Anko had obtained. Fasha learned that in addition to kunai that Anko had obtained brass and steel knuckles, textbooks dealing with the history of the shinobi world as well as the cultures of the different nations, and supplies for making shinobi traps. All in all a good haul not everything that the boy would need but everything he would need for a while.

Fasha had picked Naruto up and thought back on when she lost the rest of her team on meat. How she missed them. It had changed Fasha slightly she realized new things about herself and who she was. She realized how fortunate she was to be alive she had never wanted to be a front lines soldier Fashas real wish was to be a planetary defense force member a job which would have allowed her to see combat but also permitted plenty of free time for family. She had what she wanted now though.

As the group arrived back at their home it was decided that Naruto would learn history for three hours of the day and then begin with the basic concepts of trap making and continue on with studying cultures both of which were important to a shinobi. The rest of the day would be spent letting Naruto do as he wished since he needed a month and a half to rest physically. His meals would include plenty of vegetables and fruits with lean meat but little else as his body needed to not be pampered as Fasha put it. Give the body what it needs and leave it at that was her philosophy. Naruto would have the weekends off to allow him to just be a kid. Anko planned on teaching Naruto the classic games of go and shogi games which required a great deal of strategic thinking and planning but would also give him time to do something fun. Once the month and a half was over though no relaxation during the week only plenty of training for that was Narutos only real chance at being the shinobi that Fasha and Anko new he could be.

Fasha had made the choice to train Naruto and when he could take care of himself she would not interfere only if it was absolutely required she knew that though harsh it was needed. The world of a saiyan soldier had taught her much and the one thing she had learned was the earlier you learn to handle your own problems the better. She smiled as she gazed at the setting sun knowing that in a month and a half she could finally start getting Naruto ready then the real fun would begin.

Conclusion- Thanks for the reviews and the favorite stories. No Naruto is not going to be a saiyan. He will be at a great disadvantage compared to other shinobi. He will be able to use ki based attacks eventually. Narutos greatest strength will be his mind and body. I am not going to make him some ultra powerful ninja who can cause tornadoes. He will be good but in every fight he will have to bring together all his talents and strength to win other wise he won't make it. His dream if you are wondering is not to be the hokage but the best ninja he is capable of being how far can I go is his question that and he simply wishes for a family which will come later in the story. Next time the physical training begins. The chunnin exams will be interesting that much I can promise.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto Gets A Mom

Disclamer: I do not own the Naruto series or the Dragon ball Z series they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Akira Toriyama. I do not profit from this story in any way shape or form and give credit to both these men and their teams for producing wonderful anime and manga.

Plot- Fasha a saiyan lands on Narutos planet and takes him in. The shinobi world couldn't possibly be ready for it. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned especially a sayian one. In this story the demon foxes power is completely sealed away so no major healing powers also not much chakra think of a Naruto version of Lee only less crazy.

It had been a month and a half since narutos mental training had begun. Naruto had learned rapidly about the history of Konoha and its surrounding allies and enemys. The boy was quickly brought up to speed how fragile the balance of power was. In moments things could change through assassinations, bribery, and tricks the weapons he learned that nations employ to be at the top and stay there were numerous and often bloody.

Naruto was ready now to begin his own training. His appetite had improved and he was up to speed overall in the nutrition area. He had be taken to the doctor to be examined again and had been declared fit and healthy enough for training. So it began that Fasha would have her turn with her son.

Fasha had not been surprised to see how the elemental nations operated. It was more or less the same in the galactic theater only more technology available. What was new however was the information she received from Anko on the various militaries and unarmed combative styles that were used. She learned that for the most part each of the nations taught a basic style of martial art to the students but it seemed that the use of chakra usually relegated the use of it as secondary combined with the weaponry. To Naruto this would be a strength and a weakness. The average shinobi was not going to be to good close up unarmed but their Jutsus would be slightly problematic.

Anko and Naruto met Fasha at the training area. Fasha had obtained a few extras including some stones, and large clay vessels which would be used for various exercises.

Fasha spoke " All right Naruto today you begin the physical aspect of your training. You will train with me in unarmed combat as well as the physical attributes and Anko will train you in use with weapons. You will increase in stamina and strength as well as ingenuity. We will work stamina five days a week, strength three days a week, and flexibility three days a week as well. Sessions with strength will be short but efficient. For stamina we will have you start just walking at a good pace for forty minutes or so. Then spar for thirty and rest for ten minutes and spar again for thirty and do so for several hours."

Anko spoke next " Gaki after your done with your mom we will eat and get you ready for your studies that way you can rest then weapons. We'll start with the kunai. A lot of ninja throw the kunai but for you we will work on close combat moves with it. I will teach you certain patterns and you and I will practice with wooden kunai. When you practice with the kunai you will be using kunai that are two or three pounds heavier than normal to increase your strength and every other training session real kunai.".

"Got it?" Anko and Fasha asked.

Naruto gulped. Fasha and Anko looked at each other and laughed they figured he would do that they thought about introducing everything gradually but decided against it.

Naruto started with his walk he was told to take it easy for the first ten minutes or so and would be told when to pick up the pace. Ten minutes past his speed increased he was starting to sweat and his lungs were starting to feel the strain. "Keep it up!" Fasha shouted. Thirty minutes his pace began to slow but Fasha encouraged him onwards. At forty minutes Naruto stopped and was exhausted. Sweat dripped from his hair and face. Fasha gave him a ten minute rest period as well as a snack.

"You did good Naruto." Fasha said while he rested " Kaa-san I didn't hardly do anything I just walked and was tired. How can I ever be strong." Fasha sighed she knew this was coming but wished it wouldn't training children wasn't just hard but extremely difficult unless you turned it into a game which she didn't intend to do. Naruto waited as he looked wearily and ate his snack. Fasha spoke " Naruto you did fine it takes time after a few months you will be jogging what you just walked and eventually we will have you running sprints, walking and, jogging all in that forty minutes alternating every so often so don't worry to much your just getting used to the training she smiled.

Narutos started his strength segment next. Fasha had Naruto start with the basics pushups on his knees. She said" When you get stronger we will start using regular pushups once you can do about fifty we will start more efficient forms of the exercise and will eventually start using some of the equipment." She said pointing at the pullup bars and dipping station. Next came leg work Fasha took him over to three large clay jars varying in size and weight. The first could be weighed down to one hundred and fifty pounds, the second two hundred and fifty, and the third three hundred fifteen pounds. Naruto would start with the first jar unloaded and as time went on weight would be added and then he would move on to the next jar and so forth till the last jar. He took the first jar which weighed fifty to sixty pounds and brought it up holding it to his body and performed six repitions then stopped and rested and performed three more sets of six repitions. His mother explained " We don't want you huge but lean and strong as you get older we will increase the repitions to help add some more muscle mass. Naruto finshed off doing regular situps struggling as he went and was told he eventually would do inverted situps " situps where he would be hanging upside down and would go up all the way." By the end he wasn't just tired he was exhausted. " Mom your enjoying this aren't you?" Fasha smiled and laughed "Oh my poor baby does you need a kiss from mommy to make it better?". Naruto rushed her and tried throwing a punch but was stopped and hugged and kissed Naruto moaned mmmm. Fasha smiled she loved letting her son know she was stronger than him and being able to embarrass was just as good.

Naruto rested for fifteen minutes and stretched with Fasha. Next came combat training Fasha told him how to hit with momentum and keep his body moving constantly. She showed him a basic guard, kicks, punces, and elbows. They spend the next severeal hours working on combat just as Fasha had explained. They broke for lunch.

"I am going to die, I know I am." Naruto thought to himself his mother was a slave driver. Constantly hitting him when he let is guard down and taking him to the ground. Nearly hitting his privates but stopping just short and over all throwing insult after insult at him about being her little baby boy toying with him all the way. "I am going to die, I know I am." He thought to himself as he made his way to the table. Lunch was sandwhiches, with carrots, broccoli, bananas, plenty of water, meat and cheese and a variety of other foods all which would serve to fuel Naruto and Fasha as well as Anko. Naruto ate nearly as much as his mother did normally much to Ankos dismay thinking "The hokage isn't going to be happy when he sees the food bill."

Next came weapons training . " All right gaki this is a kunai." She said holding the weapon. " It's a basic but very valuable weapon. You can stab with it, slash with it, and even use the blunt end for hammer styled strikes. When you use this weapon you don't swing it all over the place like a sword that will get you killed. Keep it close to you and make short and quick movements." Showing movments that would make any knife fighter proud. " This is how you block and attack and that is what we will work on for now." So Naruto repeated the patterns of blocking and thrusting as well as some basic slash movments for an hour with a heavy kunai. He and spent two hours practicing with the blunt wooden kunai in addition to using wooden dummies with vital marks painted onto their bodies. He, Anko, and Fasha ended training with some light stretching. Naruto fell asleep.

Anko turned to Fasha and said " Kid did pretty darn good his form is terrible and he is weak as can be but has a damn good head on his shoulders." Fasha responded " Well you did surround him and yourself with snakes while you were practicing." " Aw come on they were only gardner snakes, besides it was just a little motivation." She replied Fasha laughed and took Naruto to the kitchen he awoke immediately and said " Food wheres the food. I want some …" Fasha whacked his head " Patience kiddo now shutup and go wash up." If Anko thought lunch was something dinner was better she figured Naruto must have eaten two thousand calories alone in just ten minutes. The Hokage most definetly was not going to enjoy this bill.

Fasha took Naruto in to wash he was to tired to fight and gave in easily. Needless to say Fasha thought her son had done well. He was by no means anywhere comptent yet but he had the heart and drive to succeed something she had found out long ago was the most important things a fighter/ soldier could have.

Fasha and Anko turned in for bed wondering what the next day would be like.

Else where in Konoha the Sarutobi had received the bill " NOOOOOOOOOOO. How did they eat three months supplies of food in a week…. HOW!.  
>Thus night came to end a most uninteresting day.<p>

Conclusion: Yeah I know not much creativity in this one oh well. Give me some ideas in the reviews. Next two chapters are a mixture of training and encounters with others of the konoha twelve.


End file.
